Love forever
by LeXiEsExIe
Summary: full summary inside...Veela!Draco Mate!OC possessive Draco!


**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, though it would be nice. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Please be nice cause this is my first harry potter Fan Fiction, and if I get anything wrong just tell me nicely. Read the summary! It will tell you everything. And another thing, I don't like doing author notes so you probably wont see much of them. **

Summary: Draco/OC Draco is a veela, and his mate is Eliza Daniels. Draco is very possessive over her (you know how veelas are) Eliza is a pure blood witch, very beautiful, and is from America. She found out about her inheritance at sixteen and met Draco in Diagon alley in the summer. They have already done the first two stages of the bonding course, which is a kiss and a bite, and are now in the courting stage. Soon summer ends and its time to go to school. For Eliza this would be the first time at Hogwarts. And she has to deal with a lot of drama, like meeting the golden trio, other boys, and her very protective mate. As for Draco, he's having hard time keeping Eliza to himself. Let's see how their year goes...

Day one~ Train ride.

Eliza stepped out of the great brick wall and onto the black top, her blue eyes filled with excitement. She started walking away but Draco came out and rushed over to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. "And where do you think you are going?" Draco asked pulling her back to the wall, where they were greeted by their luggage.

"I was just exploring, Drake." She whined fallowing Draco obediently. He stopped and looked down at her. His grey eyes stared into her dark blue orbs; his holding so much love that Eliza could have melted under his gaze.

"Well I want you to stay with me; I don't want you to get lost." Draco hugged her close and took a sniff of her sent. "It's very busy here and some one could take you away." he said in more of a parent tone.

Eliza rolled her eyes but smiled and pecked Draco on the lips. Draco laughed before pulling out his wand and casting a levitation spell to get the luggage. They started walking to where the wizard train was station.

Draco and Eliza sat in one of many compartments; Eliza was sitting right next to him practically joined at his hips. His left arm was rapped protectively around her and his other hand was resting on her right thigh. Eliza's hands were folded neatly in her lap as she leans on Draco.

Suddenly the door to the compartment opened and Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zambini walked in. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in front of them while Blaise sat beside Eliza.

"Hey Draco—who's your new friend?" Blaise greeted/ asked his friend. Crabbe and Goyle sat forward and looked Eliza up and down, making Eliza feel uncomfortable under their gaze and causing her leaned more into Draco.

Draco, seeing his mate in distress, glared deadly at the two boys in front of them and growled out, "This is Eliza Daniels, and she is my Mate. And if anyone touches her, their dead." he warned, his voice going dark and possessive, making Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle move away from the pair.

His friends have heard of Draco being a veela, and knew very well to keep away from them.

Eliza watched as a trolley and a lady went by the compartment door, at the same time her stomach growled.

Draco must have heard it, (Veela Powers!) because he was already reaching for his wand. He moved it around and said a little spell. A little bag appeared filled with gold coins. The bag then fell in Eliza's lap.

Eliza looked down in surprise; she then opened it and saw how much was in there. Ten gold coins. She gasped. Eliza looked up at Draco, who had a smile, with loving eyes.

"Go get your self a little snack. The trolley lady is probably a few carts down. But go there and come strait back. Okay?" Draco said while stroking her cheek.

"Thank you Draco," she said happily before pecking him on the lips and standing up.

Draco beamed at making his mate happy.

Eliza left the compartment, leaving Draco to stare after her.

Eliza walked down the narrow hall, making her way toward the trolley lady. From where she was, she could see two boys talking to the lady. As she got closer she could see that they were none other then Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, sworn enemies with her mate.

Eliza was about to turn around and dash off to Draco but then Harry Potter looked up and locked eyes with her. Giving her a smile, Harry excused himself from Ron and began to walk over to her.

Not able to move, Eliza felt her whole body freeze with fright. She felt helpless without her dominant mate there for protection, especially with another male coming towards her.

"Hello, my name is Harry, what's yours," he asked kindly.

"E-Eliza," she replied.

"Are you in the sixth year?"

Eliza nodded.

"How come I haven't seen you anywhere? What house are you in?"

"Um, I'm not in any house…yet," She said. "I just transferred here from the United States."

Harry's eyes widen, "wow you came along way, and that explains your accent. Why did you come here—if you mind me asking?"

"I do actually," Eliza snapped feeling a little uncomfortable with sharing any information about her and Draco.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I was just curious."

Eliza felt anger surged through her. "Well curiosity killed the cat, but I'll bet that wouldn't stop you now would it, since you are 'the boy who lived.'" Eliza sneered.

"Hey look Eliza I never did anything to you so why are you acting like this?" Harry asked out raged and embarrassed.

Eliza gave a sigh, "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tense right now." _Yeah being so close to another male without my mate is really making me stress out,_ Eliza added.

"It okay, first year is always the stresses time." Harry said.

"Okay well I'm going to go get a snack and make it back to my compartment before my friends get worried." She said remembering what Draco said about going strait there and back.

"Oh, all right."

Eliza tried to maneuver around Harry but he moved at the same time and they bumped into each other. "Sorry!" Eliza exclaimed, moving away from Harry as fast as possible and quickly walked over to the trolley. "One chocolate frog please, and…a box of fudge flies."

"Here you go dear, a chocolate frog and fudge flies, that'll be four gold coins," said the trolley lady.

Eliza pulled out the bag and grabbed five cold coins. "Here you go!" she then gently grabbed the candy from the old lady and hurried away.

"But wait dear! You gave an extra coin!" The lady called after her.

Eliza turned around. "No I didn't," she said innocently, before passing Harry who was watching the whole exchange.

Eliza tried to hurry as fast as she could, trying to get there before Draco comes out looking for her; she had been gone longer than she should and feared her mate would be angry.

When she got to the compartment, she could see Draco trashing around inside. Gabby and Goyle were trying to hold him down while Blaise tried talking to him. "Calm down mate! She'll be back in any minute."

"NO! I need her! I should have never have let her gone alone! She could have fallen off the train—wait she's close…" Draco stilled and looked at the door with anxious eyes.

Eliza took this time to enter, and immediately was attack by Draco who pulled her into him so tight she felt her self melt into him.

"Where on Earth have you been Elizabeth! I told you to go straight there and back!" he scolded pulling back. Then he bent his head and sniffed her hair, he pulled back quickly with a grimace on his face. "Why the bloody hell do you smell like Potter!" he growled.

"Uh, um, uh, well you see…," she took a big gulp before continuing. "I was on my to the trolley lady and I saw Harry and Ronald there and before I could turn around he came up and started talking to me. Then when I tried to go around him we bumped into each other that's all."

"That's all? That's all!" he yelled. "He _touched_ you! That disgusting piece of trash touched _my_ mate!" he snarled out. "Eliza you stay here with Blaise and don't go anywhere."

Draco kissed her forehead and opened the compartment door. Eliza gasped and grabbed his arm, "Oh Draco please don't do anything! It was my fault, please just leave it be," She pleaded with her veela.

Draco gave an irritated huff before mumbling, "Stupid pothead" and sitting down, dragging Eliza with him and setting her on his lap.

Eliza sighed contently and snuggled more into her mate's warm body and inhaled his sent. Draco wrapped his strong arms around her small delicate frame, barring his face in her long curly golden-brown hair.

A few minutes passed before Eliza remembered her candy. "OH!" she exclaimed, sitting up quickly and breaking out of Draco's embrace.

"What! What's wrong?" everyone asked at the same time.

"I forgot about the candies." She held up the bag that held her chocolate. First, she pulled out the fudge flies and tossed them to Blaise. "Here you guys share these while Drake and I…" holds up the chocolate frog and hands it to Draco, "…share this."

"Thanks Eliza!" Blaise, Gabby, and Goyle beamed at her, being glad to dig into the sweets.

"You know, I really like you Eliza, you're going to be very welcomed in our house!" Blaise said, Gabby and Goyle nodded in agreement.

"They better or I'll hex hem into next year!" Draco growled, pulling off a chocolate frog leg and popped it into Eliza's mouth.

"But what if she is sorted into another house?" Gabby asked, whipping fudge off his face.

"What if she's sorted into Gryffindor?" Goyle chimed in.

Draco grimaced at the thought, "nonsense, my father made sure Liz would be in Slytherin weather the sorting hat likes it or not." Draco took a bite of the frogs head.

"And it doesn't really matter what house I'm sorted into, we're going to be sleeping in a different chamber anyway. The only difference is the color robe I'm wearing." Eliza added.

Blaise snorted, "It's not only that, we have different seating areas and different teams for games."

"Besides," Draco miffed, "I wouldn't want you to be around Potter and his two idiot friends."

Eliza shook her head and gave Draco a kiss, "you over protected veela!"

Draco smirked, returning the kiss.

The rest of the ride was spent in small conversations. When they were only twenty minutes away from the wizardly school, they decide to change into their robes.

"Okay all boys out!" Eliza ordered, pointing her finger at the compartment door. Blaise, Cabby, and Goyle left obediently, leaving an upset looking Draco.

"What about me? Do I have to leave too?" he whined.

Eliza giggled and moved toward Draco, wrapping her small arms around his waist. "No you can stay…as long as you keep your hands to your self!" she added quickly.

Draco complied without a word, pulling out his wand. He waved it around and said a spell, replacing his clothes with his Slytherin robe. Eliza held out her arms, she closed her eyes and waited for him to change her as well. Draco cast the spell again and changed Eliza into black robe.

"Now how about you kiss me for a while till we get to this wizard school of yours," Eliza purred, moving closer to her veela.

Draco insensitively wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her closer. "I thought you didn't want me touching you?"

"I changed my mind."

"And I agree."

With that their lips were brought together.

REVIEW!


End file.
